Pour toujours et à jamais
by MicroFish
Summary: OS : "De quoi Stiles a-t'il vraiment peur ? Ne pas être à la hauteur ?" [Sterek] Cadeau pour ma Dévoreuse !


Holà people,

Est-ce vraiment moi qui publie sur Teen Wolf ? N'en doutais pas, c'est le cas !

Ceci est un cadeau pour ma chère **Dévoreuse** , pour m'avoir soutenu et écrit la 300ème reviews sur ma fiction LSVA ! Ce n'est pas grand chose, même ridicule quand je vois le nombre de mots, mais j'espère que ceci te plaira (vous plaira, tant qu'à faire).

Merci à ma bêta, Arya, qui est fabuleuse.

Bonne lecture, xoxo,

* * *

 **-*- Pour toujours et à jamais -*-**

 ***-* OS - Seul Chapitre *-***

Stiles n'arrive plus à se souvenir.

Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

Il se souvient juste de l'instant où sa vie a changé à jamais. Le jour où son meilleur ami, Scott, s'est retrouvé avec une morsure béante au-dessus de sa hanche, à cause de Peter. Ou peut-être grâce. Stiles se pose encore la question.

S'il se fiait aux dires de ce dernier, cette morsure a été une bénédiction.

Pour lui, c'est différent. Il est humain et il le restera, foi de Stilinski ! Pourtant, le changement de vie de Scott lui avait considérablement changé la sienne. En quelque chose de plus horrible, parfois. De mentalement plus catastrophique, surtout.

Parce qu'après tout, depuis cette morsure, Stiles en avait vu des scènes qui dépassaient l'entendement. Des chairs écorchés aux corps calcinés sans oublier de passer par les décès de certains de ses proches.

Il déglutit en se souvenant de la mort d'Alison.

Oh si, ça, il se souvient. Le regard désespéré de Scott, la haine sur les traits de Chris et la tristesse dans les pupilles d'Isaac.

Ils sont passés par tellement d'épreuves que Stiles s'était dit qu'il arriverait à faire face à de nouveaux événements sans plus aucun stress, sans plus aucune appréhension, qu'il arriverait à être confronté au futur sans plus avoir peur.

Il entend une porte claquer derrière lui et il sursaute, revenant sur Terre, avant de poser son regard sur Isaac et Scott qui se dirigent droit sur lui, un sourire harnaché sur leur visage.

 _\- Bon alors, Stiles, t'es décidé à sortir de là ?_

Le concerné se fige, avale sa salive avec difficulté et reporte son attention sur le miroir devant lui. Il n'arrive pas à bouger, point qui l'étonne lui-même, lui qui n'arrive pas à rester plus de trois secondes à la même place, et pourtant, là, il est immobile, devant l'image que lui renvoie cet immense miroir. Habillé d'un ensemble noir, il se trouve plutôt charmant, paraissant moins frêle que d'habitude.

Il ouvre la bouche avant de la refermer. Même sa voix semble paralysée, comme s'il venait d'avaler le venin d'un Kanima.

 _\- T'as perdu ta langue ?_

 _\- Stiles, tu peux nous parler si tu veux..._

Isaac se place derrière lui, un sourire en biais dessiné sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il rive son regard au sien lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passe, sourcils relevés, alors que Scott reste à ses côtés, essayant d'accrocher son regard au sien à travers le verre.

 _\- Et s'il se trompe ? S'il se rend compte que-_

 _\- C'est ça qui t'angoisse ? Que Derek t'abandonne dans les jours à venir ?_

Stiles balance le visage lentement pour acquiescer sans couper le visuel avec son meilleur ami. Il a peur que Derek finisse par se lasser de lui, qu'il finisse par s'éloigner. Il a peur alors qu'il ne pensait plus ressentir cette émotion un jour. Et si lui aussi décidé de l'abandonner ? Comme sa mère ? Comme Scott à maintes reprises ?

 _\- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble, Stiles ?_

 _\- Deux ans mais-_

Stiles se tait en apercevant la porte être violemment ouverte pour faire apparaître Malia, les traits légèrement en colère, avant qu'elle ne se déplace à pas de coyote jusqu'à eux, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine.

 _\- Stiles !_

Son de reproches mais son visage s'apaise finalement en observant l'interpellé et elle décide de se positionner face à lui, brisant son visuel sur lui-même.

 _\- Tout le monde est anxieux. Derek est anxieux._

Stiles sent ses mains se balader autour de son cou pour remettre correctement la cravate que Scott lui a ordonné de mettre pour l'occasion.

 _\- On attend plus que toi alors arrête de penser !_

 _\- Je-_

 _\- Il a peur que Derek s'en aille._

Malia hausse un sourcil, déviant rapidement son regard sur Isaac, avant de reporter son attention sur Stiles.

 _\- Si ce n'est pas lui qui part, ce sera moi. J'ai faim et je sais qu'un buffet m'attend à quelques mètres d'ici !_

 _\- Malia, je-_

 _\- Tais-toi, Stiles. Si Derek avait eu l'intention de partir, il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps, et aux dernières nouvelles, c'est lui qui a fait sa demande alors je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais ce n'est certainement pas ici que tu auras ta réponse._

Elle serre la cravate avec un peu trop de peps et mitraille Stiles avant de repartir en direction de la porte, faisant sourire ce dernier qui l'observe quitter la pièce à vive allure. Il n'a pas pu en placer une mais en connaissant le spécimen, il n'en attendait pas moins.

 _\- Tu sais qu'elle a raison, au moins ?_ souffle Scott à son oreille.

 _\- Stiles ?_

Le susnommé observe le visage de son père dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, semblant un peu mal à l'aise, en voyant Isaac dans la pièce.

 _\- Toi aussi, tu viens pour un sermon ?_ finit par lâcher Stiles dans un soupir. _Parce que je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais aujourd'hui est censé être ma plus-_

 _\- Je voulais simplement savoir si ça allait._

Isaac tapote l'épaule de Stiles avant d'abandonner sa position, se dirigeant vers le shérif, alors que ce dernier laisse un sourire se dessiner sur son visage qu'il espère rassurant vers son père.

 _\- Ça va, papa. Je t'assure que ça va._

Il le voit entrer dans la pièce, laissant Isaac disparaître, et il s'approche lentement vers son fils, un sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres.

 _\- Ta mère aussi est restée une trentaine de minutes enfermée dans une salle avant de venir me retrouver devant l'autel._

Cette confession attise la curiosité de Stiles et il se gratte la nuque en songeant qu'ils sont sur un sujet délicat. Pourtant, le shérif ne le laisse pas reprendre dessus.

 _\- Cesse de te remettre en question, Mischief !_

Stiles lève la tête subitement sentant les larmes s'agglutiner autour de ses yeux, tandis que son père lui donne une accolade maladroite et il finit par y répondre, retenant les gouttes d'eau salées sur le point de tomber.

Lorsque le shérif Stilinski se sépare de son fils, la porte est de nouveau ouverte, mais, cette fois, pour faire place à Derek, le regard à la fois dur et désespéré, et son père et Scott décident de s'éclipser pour les laisser tous les deux.

 _\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?_

Stiles déglutit en voyant le regard noir qui lui fait face et il ouvre la bouche pour rétorquer avant de voir, finalement, Derek changer de visage, reflétant de l'angoisse, dans la seconde le laissant quelques peu désarçonné.

 _\- Dis-le-moi si tu n'es pas prêt, on peut repousser la cérémonie ou l'annuler entièrement, je peux-_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Oui quoi ? Tu veux que je l'annule ? Que je la repousse ?_

Stiles laisse son regard descendre sur la tenue de son homme, habillé d'un costard noir et blanc, une fleur blanche accrochée sur son veston à quelques millimètres de son cœur et il sourit en voyant qu'il a accepté de porter le nœud papillon que lui a acheté Cora quelques semaines plus tôt.

De quoi avait-il réellement peur finalement ? De ne pas être à la hauteur ?

 _\- Oui, je veux te prendre comme époux._

Les yeux de Derek brillent quelques secondes plus tard et un sourire franc et sincère se dessine sur son visage, comme s'il venait actuellement d'entendre la plus belle et douce mélodie de sa vie.

 _\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?_

Derek s'approche à petits pas, yeux rivés dans les siens, et il finit par encercler la taille de Stiles, son bassin collé étroitement au sien, et ce dernier n'arrive pas à cacher son propre sourire.

 _\- Pour toujours et à jamais._


End file.
